villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Seventh Cavalry
The Seventh Kavalry (also Cavalry) 'are the main antagonistic faction and the main antagonists of the 2019 HBO television series ''Watchmen ''which is based on and inspired by the DC Comics comic book miniseries of the same name. They are an extremely powerful and radical white supremacy terrorist organization which has been founded in 1985, based in Tulsa, Oklahama, and, has been inspired by the deceased Watchmen member Rorschach as they are mimicing his mask by wearing Rorschach masks with holes for their eyes. Named after the historical regime the 7th Cavalry, the Kavalry are believing not only on eradicating any kinds of black-skinned people around US and the world, but also to eradicate any kinds of police forces (which are known as the Watchmen) and their families, believing that the world would return to greatness by doing so. Led by various leaders and members, they are going into an all-out war against the Watchmen police forces in order to get what they want. They make their debut in the pilot episode, ''It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice ,in which they are connected to the Black Wall Street destructive massacre in the opening and later commited an attempted murder against a policeman before hanging to death the police chief Judd. History Origins In 1985, in the original year of the comics, the Seventh Kavalry had been started as a small group aiming itself for following Rorschach's violent methods and later changed itself into an all-out warfare white supremacy and radical "world peacekeeping" group, before expanding all across New York and later Tulsa, Oklahama, in which they were based. Not much is known about the true leader or founder of the group, except the fact that Adrian Veidt had led to their creation following his responsibility to Rorschach's death after the latter took the blame for Veidt's plan. They have been rising to power since then, commiting massively destructive acts and murders against the new Watchmen, the police, and, later murders against black-skinned people and women. ''Watchmen'' (TV Series) ''It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice'' During Tulsa's Black Wall Street massacre in 1921, a black child is losing his parents in the ensuing chaos and escorts an orphaned baby to safety. 98 years later, masked Officer Charlie Sutton is hospitalized after being shot by a member of the '''Seventh Kavalry. Following the incident, Chief Judd Crawford calls for retaliation to hunt down the shooter. Angela Abar, a policewoman who "retired" and "runs a bakery", catches wind of the shooting and hunts down a suspect under her secret persona of Sister Night. With help from another vigilante, Looking Glass, she elicits the shooter's location at a cattle ranch used by the Kavalry. Angela, Judd, and other officers hunt them down; instigating a shootout that results in all Kavalry members' deaths, including the shooter. Some time after the shootout, Judd runs over a spike strip while driving to the hospital to visit Sutton. Angela receives a call from someone who instructs her to find something at a countryside tree. She heads to the location, where she sees an elderly black man in a wheelchair below a hanged Judd, which the hanging was made by the Kavalry itself. Skills *'Infiltration:' The White Kavalry members are experts in infiltration to any kinds of places in somewhat secret identities, allowing themselves to be seen and not being seen. *'Intelligence:' Despite being a terrorist organization ,the Kavalry possess high-levels of intelligence in order to spy after the police or to carry out their actions when they see a suitable way to act. *'Vast Resources & Weaponry:' The Kavalry possess rich variety of resources and weaponry, taking control of a small ranch in order to conceal their actions yet to hide their weapons. *'Masterminding Skills:' They are experts in masterminding their murder acts and their anarchistic terrorist acts, knowing when and how to carry out. Trivia *The Kavalry is based on real-life white supremacy radical organisation the Ku Kluks Klan (KKK). *The Kavalry does not appear in the original comics, and, was created by the series creator Damon Lindelof. *The Kavalry are actually the creation of Adrian Veidt following what he had done prior to the main events of the series. Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased